


ageless and evergreen

by Fierysky



Series: Quakerider Fantasy [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Gen, Multifandom Writing Challenge, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Robbie Reyes is searching for sacred ebony wood, and while he portals to the correct place, he’s in the wrong time. Thankfully, Daisy Johnson is there.





	1. Ebony

**Author's Note:**

> I am partaking in a writing challenge on Tumblr! Each month, I shall receive a prompt, which will correlate with a chapter. August's prompt was 'ebony'
> 
> Beta'd by Alina! :)

_His eyes glowed ebon like the darkest night_

_In the day, his hair did the same_

_But his conflicted soul, weary yet bright_

_Was what tempted her to stay_

* * *

 

A long time ago, before nature was corrupted, the Benevolent Mountains protected the sacred Primus forest. It shielded the forest from the colonizers to the North, the storms that blew in from the East, and the poachers from the West while the Holy River provided a Southern border.

Daisy, a descendant of the Blue Skins, was the forest Protector. She was one with nature, only taking what she needed, and using her powers to maintain balance.

When the Northerners came with their weapons, she unleashed her fury to drive them back. When the last hurricane season produced harsh gales that send an avalanche from the mountaintops, she created a shield to stop the worst of the damage. Any poacher that she found, she blasted back and soon word spread that Primus forest was a sacred place, protected by a Goddess.

Daisy wasn’t divine, was merely Inhuman, but she allowed the rumors because they kept humans out.

Until one dark night, the Holy River spat out a man.

* * *

 

A fat moon hung low in the sky and Daisy couldn’t sleep as a strange anxiousness troubled her spirit. Eventually, she trudged to the riverside, where she began picking jasmine flowers, hoping the exercise and soothing rush of water could lull her senses. The perfumed flowers always brought to mind languid days spent in the arms of a lover. Of course, she’d never had one, but her imagination was wild.

She’d gathered an armful of the fragrant white flowers and was turning to leave when an explosion rent the air. She was used to the dangers of forest life and silently gathered her powers as a dark figure emerged from the riverbank, before collapsing to its knees.

“Where- where am I?” the voice was raspy and definitely male.

“You breach my forest, and ask where you are?” Daisy asked incredulously. The audacity of the foreigners who wanted to pillage the Forest riches. She raised her hand, ready to gather the forces of the air. “Maybe you should return  whence you came.”

She started vibrating the air when one rough word stopped her.

“ _Daisy_?”

No one knew her name.

Frowning, she lowered her hand. “Who are you?”

The man gasped and crawled onto the grass, and with a guttural cry, he hoisted himself to stand, panting heavily.

Daisy blinked. He was tall, with jet black hair, but she couldn’t make out his eyes or features in the night. But his dress was odd. He was in all black but didn’t give the energy of someone who dealt in the magical arts, and his clothes were so tight fitting.

Daisy tilted her head as made out his body in his soaked clothes. White lines were on his tunic and on his odd sandals.

“What the hell are you wearing?” he panted. “Where are we? Aren’t you cold?” The stranger fiddled with his tunic and a buzz zinged as it parted and fell off him.

He shivered violently and Daisy sprang into action.

“You ask if I am cold but you are about to get sick from a chill,” she scolded, pulling his garments off.

“Daisy, what are you doing?” he growled, when her hands snaked down his pants. He pushed her hand away.

“Not my fault your clothing looks sewed on.”

“Sewed on?” A cloud covering the moon passed, and silvery moonlight illuminated them both. “Daisy, what’s happening? Why are you here?” He gripped her arms. “Where is Coulson? May?” He shook her when she didn’t answer. 

Energy sparked between them, and Daisy acted on instinct as his ebony eyes bored into hers. She vibrated his body, hard enough to knock him out, but delicately so no lasting damage.

“You’re heavier than you look,” she grunted as she tossed him over her shoulder. 

The jasmine petals were slightly crushed, but it only served to release the heady perfume which surrounded them both as a blessing. 

* * *

 

When Robbie came to, he laid in a cave with a cheerful fire next to him. He moaned, his head hurt like hell, and he’d know, he’d been there a few times.

He stretched out, his bare skin caressed in soft furs, and a small pallet was under his head. The air smelt like smoke and flowers and earth.

“Oh, you’re awake.”

It was Daisy. He didn’t answer, just turned on his side and inspected her by the firelight. She was dressed like a forest fairy cosplayer, but maybe it was some undercover op? Her hair was long, a cascade of dark waves down her back, and her face looked smoother and rounder. His mouth ticked upward. She was different but beautiful as he remembered.

“You don’t have any bruises for once,” he commented. “Where are we?”

She looked at him like he was a madman.

“What are you doing here?” she challenged, hands clenched. 

 _Fair enough_ , Robbie thought. The last time they crossed paths, he’d left in a fiery portal, and she’d never heard from him since.

“I’m looking for an artifact. That’s supposed to help me control  _it_.” Robbie couldn’t take his eyes off her. “Maybe even get rid of it.” What were the chances that he’d portal to where he’d needed to go, and Daisy would be there? His luck was looking up for once.

She looked at him quizzically. “What’s it?” She moved closer, placing a smooth wooden bowl near him with glistening red fruit. “This is all I could find for you this time of night. I’m sorry.”

Robbie sat up to accept the bowl, as the covers fell to his waist. Daisy was openly staring at his chest, in wonder, and it was so unlike her that he almost missed what she’d said.

Almost.

His hand grabbed her throat and he pushed her to the floor pinning his weight on her.

“What have you done with Daisy?” he growled. “Tell me before I snap your neck.” His eyes began glowing amber, as he readied to Penance Stare to search her soul.

“I _am_  Daisy,” she snarled, and using her powers, she flipped him over and straddled him. “Who are  _you_?”

Robbie’s lips parted as her hair fell and brushed his face,  and her hips settled comfortably over his.

“I’m Robbie,” he shifted, needing to put some space because his cock was clearly not being objective. “Robbie Reyes. You look exactly like-” he paused, as her core cradled his thickening hardness perfectly. “Uh, why am I naked?”

“I don’t want you to catch a cold in your wet clothes.” Daisy leaned down and traced his cheekbones, seeming to forget he almost choked her. “Who do I look like?” Her fingers drifted to his lips, and facial hair. Both her hands were on his face now, as if learning him.

“You look like my friend,” Robbie pushed her off him, disappointment settling over him. “Sound like her, too.”

So this wasn’t his Daisy. He closed his eyes. “Didn’t realize how much I missed her.” He took measured breaths to calm himself. Whenever he portaled to a new place, the transitions always sucked and maybe it was messing with his head. 

 _This is what I get for trying to escape the Rider,_  he thought bitterly. What would be next? Gabe appearing and not knowing him either?

“Thank you for saving me,” Robbie kept his eyes closed. “When my clothes dry, I’ll be on my way.”

* * *

 

Daisy debated telling the man- Robbie- that she didn’t save him, she actually hurt him and would definitely kill him if he wanted to pilfer from the Forest,  but decided against it.

He looked so forlorn, the creases lining his face and an aura of sadness. This was a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“Sorry about your friend,” she said instead. “Do you need help to find her?”

“That’s something Daisy would say,” Robbie sighed, rubbing his eyes. “Where are we? Do you have a phone I can borrow?”

“You friend must be incredible then,” she teased. “You’re here in my cave, silly. What’s a phone?”

Robbie blinked at her last question and pulled the fur blankets closer to him.

“If this is some kinda joke you’re playing,” Robbie’s voice rose. “Now is not the time.”

“My apologies,” Daisy scrambled up. “I- I didn’t mean to offend you.” She fixed the fur skins back on him. “It gets cold in the cave so I keep the fire going. Here are some berries if you’re hungry.” She pushed the bowl closer. “I’ll give you some privacy.” And she turned away, her long hair, and skirts flowing behind her.

Robbie watched her, and with a sigh, he laid down, replaying the events that happened. He’d followed a lead about a sacred tree that had pure ebony wood. He needed it to make an artifact that could control the Rider. And he needed it before others discovered they could use it to control _him._

He shifted to lay on his stomach and snuggled farther under the blankets. The chill danced along his face, but the crackling fire and soothing furs were cozy, and in the simple cave, almost luxurious.

“That has to be Daisy,” he murmured as he drifted off to sleep. No way he would be getting this comfortable, with his back to an open entrance if it wasn’t her.

But no matter who that woman was, she’d better not stand in his way of getting the ebony wood.

* * *

 


	2. Daisy's powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie and Daisy share breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up using the September prompt 'socks' for [another Quakerider story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138832), but I am back here in October!
> 
> This month's prompt is 'nature'.

 

_She craved the feel and taste of his skin_

_Under the morning sky_

_But with one misspoken word, her desire fled_

_And now this stranger might die_

* * *

 

 

Daisy went about the next day with a crick in her neck and a sour mood.  She’d slept in the cold at the entrance of her cave because of Robbie though in truth, the Forest provided. One of her friends, the Mother Tigress Lian, visited and laid next to her in the middle of the night and provided warmth.

“Should I wake him?” she asked.  Everyone respected Daisy’s vibrations, but her empathy and connection to life around was her true strength. Lian growled lazily before butting her head against Daisy’s hip, to push her in the direction of the cave.

“Sure, set me up with a stranger, why don’t you,” Daisy grumbled, as the tiger padded away back to her den. “Speaking of Robbie, what will he eat?”  Normally, she ate the offerings from the trees and bushes, but the stranger might need heartier food.

She gathered eggs, and after starting a fire, boiled them, and using her limited cooking skills, made some unleavened bread seasoned with herbs to go with it, along with fresh fruits and cooked oats sweetened with honey.

She was peeling the shells from the eggs when Robbie ambled out, a blanket wrapped around his waist.

“Morning,” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Heat coursed through Daisy at the pleasant timbre of his voice still raspy from sleep and her nipples pebbled at his naked chest. His skin reminded her of honey warmed by the sun that she wanted to taste but his rippling muscles promised a strength she’d like to feel.

“Facilities are to the east,” she said. “Your clothes are by the spring shower.”  Her gaze drifted to the dusting of hair on his navel leading downward. “Food will be ready after you wash up.”

A bird screeched overhead, and Robbie looked up, curiosity flitting across his face. “Do I need a weapon?”

“Do you need my protection?” Daisy began to rise, concern on her face.

Robbie was taken aback by her question. “No,” he muttered curtly and strode off, looking more striking than a man with just a fur around his midsection had a right to look.

“You're welcome,” Daisy said archly and returned to finishing breakfast, but not before sneaking a look at Robbie’s strong back.

After she discovered his reason for appearing in her Forest,  together they could discover pleasure before she went him on his way.

* * *

 

The constant turmoil of the Rider was ebbing in the forest and with each step, Robbie was more comfortable in his skin. He found the spring shower next to a waterfall, and the facilities she’d mentioned. It was simple yet with the lush trees and singing birds, he felt at ease.

He showered and found a childish delight in the soap berries she laid out. The spring water was ice cold, but it woke him up and it was the cleanest he’d felt in a long time. There was another fur that he used as a towel, even though it'd only been a day, his black clothes looked out of place. On impulse, he wore his tank top and jeans only, and leave the leather alone.

Food was ready by the time he got back and Robbie, properly awake now,  was touched, especially when he saw her eating only fruit while his portion was large.

“Please.” Robbie couldn't help but stare at this Daisy's face. “Have some.”

“I don't like my cooking.” She bit into a peach and a sweet fragrance wafted from it as juice dribbled down her mouth.

Robbie stared at her pink tongue licked it up and she bit into it again.

“You gonna eat, or stare?” she chewed thoughtfully, inspecting him. “Why are you here? How did you _get_ here?”

He sat on a smoothened rock next to her, facing the fireplace she’d used to cook, and bit into the herbed bread. It was chewy and almost bitter, but the char reminded him of his childhood.

“This is good,” he ignored her question, taking another bite. “How long have you been living here?”

Daisy snorted. “I’d rather you answer my question instead of lying about my food.”  She narrowed her eyes. “What's your Daisy like?”

“Stubborn.” Robbie relaxed, a smile playing on his lips. “Strong.  Smart.” His mouth twisted. “Lonely.” Hopefully not in trouble while he was dimension hopping.

Daisy blinked; he didn't say pretty. “She wouldn't be lonely if _you_ were there.”

Robbie met her eyes and the sadness in them touched her. “I’m always alone,” he said.

Daisy’s gaze dropped to her now forgotten peach. She was always alone, too. Solitude was part of her destiny as much as her role of Forest Protector. But Robbie’s next words were a dash of ice-cold water that had her immediately gathering her all her powers and vibrations to annihilate him if necessary.

“I’m here for ebony wood. Have you heard about it?” And Robbie didn't even have the time to think about transforming, she'd already blasted him in the distance against a tree.

"I protect the sacred ebony wood of this Forest," Daisy bared her teeth as she readied another ball of energy. "It's not for outsiders. And the punishment for taking it is death." 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> The story will be continued when I get September's prompt! Thanks for reading, and I love hearing from you! <3


End file.
